Menggapai Maafmu
by zhaErza
Summary: [Banjir Tomatceri Conterst VI] Di bawah payung yang sama, di bawah naungan yang sama, di jalan yang sama, sepi, ia bisa melihat lelaki dingin itu kini menyentuh wajahnya dan mencoba menyirami hatinya dengan permintaan maaf. Bisakah ia memaafkan lelaki itu? Bisakah ia membiarkan lelaki itu untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Kenapa lelaki itu selalu mengejarnya padahal Ia sangat muak? RnR?


**Menggapai Maafmu**

 **Story** **© zhaErza**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt:** **#** **25**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **S-savers Contest:** **Banjir Tomatceri Contest VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

[S-savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri Conterst VI] Di bawah payung yang sama, di bawah naungan yang sama, di jalan yang sama dan sepi, ia bisa melihat lelaki dingin itu kini menyentuh wajahnya dan mencoba menyirami hatinya dengan permintaan maaf. Bisakah ia memaafkan lelaki itu? Bisakah ia membiarkan lelaki itu untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Kenapa lelaki itu selalu mengejarnya padahal ia muak, bisakah dia mengerti kalau dirinya sangat ia benci dan sudah terlambat? / RnR?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi, tidak ada yang ia lakukan setelahnya, hanya menatap benda itu tanpa minat. Tidak peduli suara itu terus berisik dan menganggu konsentrasinya, tidak ada nama, namun ia sudah tahu yang selalu menghubunginya dan mengusik waktunya belakangan ini. Tak bisa habis pikir, darimana orang lancang itu mendapatkan nomor ponselnya—lagi. Hela napas ia lepaskan, sampai akhirnya untuk beberapa waktu ponselnya ia padamkan. Tak akan ada lagi yang akan menganggu konsentrasinya dalam belajar materi kuliah, sebentar lagi ujian komprehensif, sebagai mahasiswi tingkat akhir ia harus menjalankan ujian itu agar bisa melakukan sidang akhir skripsi, dan ia tidak ingin ada orang yang menganggu malam-malam sakralnya.

Pukul 23.00 malam, gadis berambut khas Jepang dengan merah muda itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya di atas tempat tidur, ia mengambil ponselnya dan setelah menyalakannya kembali, beberapa saat terdengar bunyi panggilan lagi. Nomor yang sama, pikirnya.

"Kau yang membuatku lupa dengan cinta ini, Sasuke." Sakura menatap jarinya, cincin itu telah ia buang, bersama dengan perasaan cintanya.

Dengan malas, langsung saja tombol merah ia tekan, agak mengerutkan alis dan ia mulai memikirkan kejadian seminggu lalu, saat orang itu datang bersamaan dengan lebatnya hujan. Melihat wajahnya, ia menjadi mengingat perasaannya dulu.

Esok harinya pun sama, lelaki itu selalu mengikutinya ke mana pun ia pergi, bahkan sampai ke kampus. Sial, dengan payung hitam itu tentu saja ia tahu kalau itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang menunggunya di ujung jalan sana.

"Kita harus bicara lagi, Sakura." Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang, hujan sedang sangat lebat dan ia baru saja selesai ujian komprehensif dengan sempurna, ia lulus dan sekarang pikirannya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Kau masih juga keras kepala, Uchiha. Tak ada yang butuh dibicarakan lagi." Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, namun sepertinya hal ini tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Banyak pasang mata yang mulai memerhatikan mereka, payung itu bergesekan saat tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

 _Sialan, seharusnya aku tahu dia sangat keras kepala dan melebihi batu._ Gusar, dan Sakura agak kesal. Mereka bahkan sudah hampir tujuh bulan berakhir, ia muak dan benci.

"Bisakah kaulepaskan aku? Orang-orang mulai melirik ke sini." Sakura menyimpan geraman dalam kumpulan kata itu. Ia bahkan tak mau menolehkan wajahnya kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak, sampai kita berbicara."

"Perseten! Baiklah, ini yang terakhir dan aku harus pulang sebelum malam." Sakura melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan melangkah maju.

Mereka mencari tempat yang cocok untuk berbicara, bukannya di _cafe_ atau apa, Sasuke malah membawanya terus berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan. Angin bertiup kencang, dan sialnya membuat payung Sakura yang merupakan payung lipat menjadi bengkok ke mana-mana hingga patah besinya. Hujan mengenainya— sedikit sebelum ada naungan lain yang melindunginya, itu adalah payung Sasuke yang hitam dan kelihatan lebih kokoh dari miliknya. Sakura hanya menghela napas, ini kesialan.

"Aku memang berengsek," ucapnya dengan suara dalam.

Sakura mengerutkan alis dan ia berbicara, "Jangan mulai, aku tak ingin memakimu di sini."

Tidak memedulikan yang diucapkan Sakura, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menggenggam kembali lengan atas Sakura. Mereka di bawah payung yang sama, di jalan yang sepi di tengah hujan yang mengguyur lebat, dan Sasuke menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan mata menyesal dan rasa bersalah.

"Sudah kubilang, aku memang berengsek, tapi bisakah jangan begini? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, Sakura."

"Apanya? Apanya, Sasuke? Kita sudah berakhir, aku ... anggap saja kita tak saling kenal, dan jangan berbicara padaku lagi, kau bajingan." Sakura menahan kemarahannya. Ia masih bisa mengingat hari itu, saat ia benar-benar terluka dan nyaris bunuh diri, perasaannya mengingatkan hal itu lagi.

"Kau yang paling tahu aku bagaimana, Sakura. Kita bersahabat dari kecil, aku hanya tidak bisa menahan rasa bersalah ini, walau kau sudah tak mau peduli atau tak menganggapku ada, yak au benar. Aku hina."

Sakura menghela napas, ia memalingkan wajahnya, kemarahan itu datang lagi, ia benar-benar akan memaki Sasuke jika tidak menahan dirinya, ia tidak mau tahu lagi. Tidak ingin membahas hal ini lagi, tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia karena Sasuke selalu menemukannya di mana pun.

"Aku mengerti, ok. Tapi, bisa tidak jangan mengikutiku lagi. Kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke. Seharusnya kaupaham dengan keadaan kita, aku muak. Kautahu!" ia akhirnya agak memekik, lagipula suaranya terendam guyuran hujan. Ia sudah tidak mau peduli dengan permasalahan ini, ia tidak mau memikirkannya lagi karena ia bisa gila.

"Kau tak memaafkanku, aku tahu dari matamu. Sakura, tidak ada cara lain kah? Kita sudah bersama sejak kecil. Aku kan melakukan apa saja." Sakura melepaskan lengannya yang dipegang Sasuke, ia memang muak jika mereka sudah membicarakan hal ini, membuatnya berang saja.

Mata Sakura menatap nyalang, ia lalu menggeram sekali lagi, "Memangnya ini ulah siapa? Siapa yang merusaknya, Sasuke? Kau bahkan hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri, jangan coba menatapku dengan pandangan palsu itu, ini demi keuntunganmu saja. Aku yakin orang tuamu mulai menanyaiku, iya kan?" kesabarannya habis, nyatanya ia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan, dan memang tidak bisa.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ayah dan ibu, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sakura. Tidak bisakah? Aku juga merasa sakit." Tatapan mata Sasuke benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya, penuh dengan rasa bersalah dan juga terluka. Dan Sakura melampiaskan rasa bencinya kepada lelaki itu karena dengan jelas melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Kau tidak waras! Kalau kau merasakan sakit, lalu aku apa? Kukira aku akan mati dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat padakau! Kau tak TAHU KAN? KAU KIRA BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU? AKU INGIN MATI, SASUKE! INGIN MATI SAJA!" lepas sudah kontrol diri Sakura, walau udara sedang dingin dan derai hujan ikut membasahi tubuhnya, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menyejukkan hati dan pikirannya, karena adanya sosok di depannya ini.

Sasuke terdiam, ia terhenyak. Bahkan setelah tujuh bulan berlalu, ia masih bisa melihat segala yang Sakura rasakan seperti dulu, wajah ini mengekspresikan segala yang kini ada di hatinya. Ia mengambil napas dan mulai berbicara untuk menenangkan Sakura yang kelihatan kalap, "Itu sebabnya aku selalu mencarimu, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, Sa—"

Sakura melayangkan tangannya kepada pipi pucat Sasuke, ia menampar lelaki itu kuat hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Tak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Tak ada, Sasuke."

Sasuke menundukkan pandangannya, ia terlihat nyaris putus asa.

"Aku akan memberitahu orang tuamu dan orang tuaku atas apa yang aku perbuat, aku akan menyerahkan diri kepada polisi, sebagai pelaku pemerkosaan terhadapmu." Sakura menyentak tangan Sasuke, ia kelihatan panik.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tak akan membiarkan kau membongkarnya, Sasuke!"

"Dengar!" Payung yang tadi dipengang Sasuke kini terjatuh, mereka ditimpah hujan dan Sasuke memegangi pundak Sakura, lelaki itu menutup matanya dan mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba menekan rasa bersalahnya yang terlampau besar, "Aku tahu, nantinya semua ini tak sebanding dengan hal keji yang kuperbuat, Sakura. Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa mencoba menebus dosaku, walau kau tetap membenciku. Kau tak ingin memaafkanku, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi," kata-kata Sasuke terhenti, ia menahan napas, bibirnya ia gigit kuat dan suaranya setelahnya bergetar, "aku kecewa dan sangat benci dengan diriku sediri, aku ... aku melukai dirimu, aku membenci itu."

Sakura terdiam, ia tidak tahu ingin menanggapi apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke yang matanya basah entah karena air hujan atau hal lain, kejadian ini memang sudah sangat berlarut-larut dibiarkan, Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama ketakutan, mereka bahkan belum lulus kuliah. Dan sekarang Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyerahkan dirinya kepada pihak berwajib, apa itu cukup setimpal dari segala kekejian yang telah dilakukan pria itu terhadapnya?

"Lakukan sesukamu, tapi jangan beritahu orang tuaku." Sakura bernait pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Akan kukatakan, karena mereka orang tuamu."

"TIDAK!" Sakura berteriak, "Kaulakukan sesukamu, tapi jangan melibatkan kedua orang tuaku!" Sakura masih sama histerisnya, jalanan sedang sepi karena hujan yang masih juga belum reda.

Sasuke menghirup oksigen untuk mengendalikan dirinya, ia berujar pelan dan mencoba meyakinkan Sakura walau itu sangat tidak mudah.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, dan ini bukan salahmu, Sakura. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya, mereka mungkin akan membunuhku, tapi akan kucoba membicarakan agar mereka tidak menyalahkanmu karena perlakuan hinaku ini." Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura dan memberikan payung yang tadi sudah jatuh ke dalam genggaman tangan Sakura. "Ini salah satu permintaan maafku, penebusan dosaku. Aku dihajar sampai mati juga tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Karena itu mungkin sepadan, walau seharusnya aku mendapatkan lebih buruk dari itu." Sasuke tersenyum miris, matanya masih menyorotkan rasa bersalah yang besar saat dipandang Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang dijelaskan Sasuke, lelaki itu dihajar habis-habisan oleh ayahnya dan juga ayah Sakura. Sementara dirinya hanya menatap kosong Sasuke yang sudah terkapar dan setengah sadar, lelaki itu terus mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada kedua orang tua Sakura, kepada orang tuanya sendiri dan menyebutkan permohonan maaf yang amat menyayat hati kepada Sakura, laki-laki itu bahkan menangis, terbatuk-batuk darah dan hanya terlungkup di dinginnya lantai, menutup wajahnya dan terus berucap hal yang sama, hingga akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, seperti janjinya, ia menyerahkan diri kepada pihak berwajib, dan dipenjara selama lima tahun, orang tua Sakura meminta keringanan hukuman setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Sakura. Dan di sinilah ia, di ruangan yang dingin dan sepi, jauh dari keluarganya dan juga dunia luar. Ini adalah keinginannya, ia ingin menggapai maaf kepada Sakura, yang mungkin sekarang sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai sahabat lagi, yang masih membencinya. Saat orang tuanya menjenguk, yang ia tanyakan hanya tentang Sakura. Ia juga selalu menulis surat untuk gadis itu, dan perkataan yang paling menarik perhatian dari untaian kata itu adalah permohonan maafnya, yang selalu ia tuliskan di akhir kalimat. Tidak pernah ada balasan dari Sakura, ia juga sangsi kalau surat itu akan dibaca oleh sang musim semi, ia tentu saja sadar diri, namun dengan tanpa putus asa ia selalu mencoba.

Menulis surat, hal ini selalu ia lakukan selama lima tahun. Bahkan saat hari kebebasannya, yang pertama ditanya adalah juga tentang Sakura, mungkin gadis itu sekarang sudah berbahagia dengan kekasih atau mungkin sudah menikah, ia tidak terlalu tau kabar tentang Sakura, mungkin saja ayah dan ibunya merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

Dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Sakura sudah menikah. Dan ia tersenyum saat melihat gadis itu berjalan bersama suaminya saat berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya, Sakura mendapatkan lelaki yang bisa menerima diri wanita itu apa adanya, dan yang paling penting lebih baik darinya. Namun, senyuman itu sangat berbalik dengan keadaan hatinya. Dan ketika bertemu untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun, sorot matanya saat menatap Sakura tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Hai," ucapnya tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi, Sakura terlihat semakin dewasa dengan rambut yang panjang dan diikat kendur, ia memaksakan senyum kepada pasangan itu.

Wanita itu juga terseyum, agak kaget melihat Sasuke yang bertamu ke rumah orang tuanya, dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda, rambut Sasuke juga memanjang dan sebagian poninya menutupi matanya, garis kedewasaan sangat terlihat di wajah lelaki itu dan dia tetap tinggi seperti biasa.

Mereka bercakap-cakap dan berbasa-basi, saling mengenalkan diri dan puncaknya saat Sasuke meminta izin kepada suami Sakura karena ingin berbicara empat mata dengan wanita itu.

"Kau terlihat tak puas," ucap Sakura menelisik pada sosok tegap di sampingnya, mereka berada di taman belakang, dan Sasuke duduk di penjangga tangan bangku taman yang terbuat dari batu, sedangkan Sakura duduk di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah, kau sudah memaafkanku, tapi tetap ada yang tidak bisa terlepaskan dari sini." Sasuke menunjuk hatinya, tatapannya menyedih entah karena apa. Ia mungkin sedang membantah, bahwa selama lima tahun ini ia masih sangat mencintai Sakura, dan meungkin selama bertahun-tahun, namun karena rasa cemburunya saat wanita itu sangat dekat dengan teman lelakinya, juga memanasnya hubungan mereka dan nyaris di ambang perpisahan, Sasuke gelap mata dan melakukan tindakan berengsek itu. Ia menyesalinya sampai sekarang, bahkan setelah mendapat maaf dari Sakura pun tak membuatnya lepas, "Mungkin karena aku tak bisa bertanggung jawab," katanya ambigu.

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya, ia terpaku dan paham atas apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu, lalu ia menghela napas dan menatap ke arah depan kembali, "Jangan memulai, Sasuke. Kau sudah cukup, penebusanmu sudah cukup."

Laki-laki itu mengigit pipi dalamnya, ia menatap entah apa di bawah sana, menundukkan kepala.

"Begitukah," ia tersenyum miris terhadap dirinya sendiri, takdir ini memang kejam. "Kauingat, dulu saat hujan, kita selalu berjalan dengan payung yang sama, dan kau sangat menyukainya." Masa lalu mereka indah, mereka sahabat sejak kecil dan mereka mengikat hati, namun semuanya berubah karena kesalahannya.

"Ya, aku suka dan masih suka."

Sasuke terdiam, ia tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan Sakura berjalan dengan payung bersama siapa selama lima tahun ini.

"Hei, kautahu, mereka tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau sudah menikah—"

"Aku yang minta," sela Sakura cepat.

Mereka terdiam kembali selama beberapa saat, lalu Sasuke berdiri dan memberikan sesuatu yang ada di dalam sakunya sejak tadi.

"Hadiah pernikahanmu. Terimakasih sudah memaafkanku dan berbahagialah, Sakura." Senyuman itu terlihat tulus, namun penuh dengan rasa terluka, Sakura bisa mengkap itu dalam sorot mata Sasuke, laki-laki itu lalu berjalan dan meniggalkannya sendirian di taman. Ia tidak melakukan apa pun setelahnya, ia hanya membuka kotak yang besarnya setelapak tangan laki-laki dewasa, dan terenyah karena melihat hadiahnya.

Gelang yang terbuat dari emas putih dan bertabur berlian hijau.

Ada kartu hijau di dalam sana.

 _Jika kau menikah, aku akan menghadiahi gelang ini, itu janjiku. Tapi ... tetap saja, sekarang kau sudah menikah, dan aku akan memenuhi janjiku. Aku bingung, aku bahagia melihat senyummu dari pagar rumahku ... aku ... sudahlah, selamat untukmu. Terimakasih banyak, Sakura. Kita masih teman,kan? Aku selalu berharap. Semoga bahagia._

Membacanya membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya, itu hanya kalimat satu paragraf, tapi entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan segala yang sedang Sasuke rasakan, bahkan ia seperti tahu perkataan apa yang tidak bisa ditulis Sasuke di dalam kartu ini, air matanya tiba-tiba saja bercucuran, ia tidak mengerti dan hanya bisa menangis sesegukan hanya karena tulisan tangan Sasuke.

"Bodoh, Sasuke. Kita sama-sama bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **Curcol Ganteng:**

 **INI APA LAGI? Aduhhh Erza terlalu cinta genre Angsty dan Hurt, maap ya pemirsah hehe. Ah, pokoknya nikmatin aja lah hehe. Tapi, ada juga kok genre roman Erza publish untuk BTC VI. Hehe.**

 **Selamat bulan Tomatceri.**

 **Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,**

 **zhaErza**


End file.
